


bourbon high, sip it 'til you're tipsy

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: tumblr fic prompts, a collection [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Carol and Thor are drinking buddies, Carol is a superior drinker, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Danbeau, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), carol x valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: Prompt: Carol and Thor becoming drinking buddies and Thor trying to set her up with the lesbians he sees but unsure of how it will go because he knows Carols raw sexual power is to much even for him.or the one where Carol is too damn hard to please and then she meets Valkyrie





	bourbon high, sip it 'til you're tipsy

They first met at a bar.

It wasn't that hard to spot her, the sole woman in a sea of men chugging down beer in one of the more populated bars in Sakaar. He had heard of her, she was rumoured to be the current Undefeatable Drinking Champion and she could possibly pose as a challenge to him.

"Hey, I heard you drink a lot. I drink too, want to drink together?"

The woman turned to look at him, shoulder length blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Sure, if you can keep up."

He chuckled and sat down beside her, ordering a jug of beer. They clinked their jugs and gulped the entire thing down in record time, slamming their jugs on the bar surface at the exact same time.

"Well, I haven't had such a tough competitor in such a long time." She reached out her hand for a handshake while the bartender refilled their drinks. "My name is Carol Danvers, some call me Captain Marvel."

"Thor," he replied, grabbing her hand in a firm grip, to which she squeezed harder, "God of Thunder, son of Odin."

They clinked their jugs again and noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. The two drinking champions challenging each other, it was a rare scene. Carol grinned and they both lifted it, liquid tumbling down their throats and their jugs emptying rapidly. Within the next few seconds, Carol slammed her jug on the bar first, wiping away the liquid on her lips, letting out a satisfied "aah" and Thor was merely a close second later than her. He had an intrigued expression on his face as she got up from her seat, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Looks like I win."

 

xxx

 

It became a routine.

Whenever Carol turned up in Sakaar, Thor would be there and they would drink together, jug after jug watching as others get wasted and heavily drunk. They were always at the same bar, Carol already knew most of the people there and a couple even tried to get handsy with her.

"Did you lose anyone during the dusting?"

"I lost my father, sister and adopted brother before the dusting. Then I lost my new friends when Thanos snapped his fingers." Thor responded quietly, taking a gulp of his drink.

"I lost someone special to me too," Carol broke the silence, "Her name was Maria, she had a daughter named Monica. I love her, and I lost them both, as well as Fury. He paged me and I'm about to go to find him. And I will kill this Thanos who turned them all to dust."

"You can't do it alone, but the Avengers can help you."

"The... Avengers?"

"A group of superheroes recruited by Fury to protect Earth, as well as the many other realms in the galaxy. I can take you to them and you can help us defeat Thanos."

Carol nodded and they drank in silence.

"So, you fancy anyone in here?" Thor asked and watched as Carol burst into laughter.

"I'm not really into men."

"Ah, so women then?"

"I suppose, yeah," she shrugged. She haven't really met many women here since majority of the people at bars were men and that was the only place she ever went. And ever since she lost Maria, the love of her life, her best friend, her secret crush, she never really bothered hooking up with anyone.

"I know a few women who like other women."

"Huh," she commented, "Do they drink too?"

"Some, there's a bar they like to go. Not this one, too many men here and it smells. I could take you there."

"Whatever you say, lightning man."

It was only a couple blocks down but in a heavily populated planet like Sakaar, a few hundred meters could take forever to get to. Carol immediately noticed the difference when she stepped into the new bar. It was cleaner, smelled better and there were less men and way more women. Very attractive ones, she noted.

"So, you said you know a couple women?"

Thor nodded and pointed to the pair of women sitting in one of the booths near the corner. "The green haired one is called Tymol. She likes female warriors, quite a lot, I must say. The other is -"

"Wait." Carol stopped him. "They're aliens?"

"Not aliens! They are just not human!" Thor exclaimed, "Is that a problem?"

"Perhaps I should have said I was interested in only humans," Carol drawled sarcastically but Thor didn't seem to catch on to her tone. Instead he lighted up and pointed at a group of women sitting at another corner.

"The one in the middle, that's Milak. She's a warrior and if she isn't busy fighting wars, she comes here to drink. She's very strong, very good at arm-wrestling, likes women and can drink pretty well." Thor described and turned to look at Carol who had vanished. "Carol?"

It was only then he noticed Carol walking towards the group and introducing herself. The few women immediately blushed and Thor noticed how Carol smoothly swept the warrior off her feet with her charm. Perhaps Milak wasn't as tough a challenge as he thought she would be for Carol. Perhaps Carol was just too charismatic and Milak couldn't resist her. The duo found themselves in an arm-wrestling, to which Carol easily won with a soft peck on her opponent's lips. They started making out in a corner and Thor left, a satisfied smile on his face.

Mission accomplished.

 

xxx

 

Mission unaccomplished.

They met again 2 days later at one of the Grandmaster's tournaments. They were going to find the Avengers tomorrow and get their revenge and Thor decided to bring Carol to see one of the more anticipated matches. Carol had never been at one of these Contest of Champions matches and initially, she wasn't too excited about it. She could probably defeat them all single-handedly.

"You know, I fought in one of these before. And I won, obviously," Carol shrugged and shifted her focus to a brunette who sat at the edge of her aircraft, sipping a bottle of whiskey. She was attractive and Carol couldn't help but wonder if she would be any good.

The match was nonetheless exhilarating and there were certain tense moments that Carol thoroughly enjoyed. The pair headed over to the bar after the match and Thor decided to introduce her to more of the women he knew.

"How was Milak?"

"Milak? She was fine, not as challenging as I thought it would be. Perhaps you know women who are much tougher and harder to get than her?"

Thor racked his brains for an answers but couldn't get one. Milak _was_ one of the toughest women he met and he didn't know possibly more attractive than her. Was Carol really that alluring and charismatic?

"How about her?" Carol pointed at the brunette she spotted earlier, back faced to her, brown hair in a pony tail, wearing her armour with a blue cape. She downed another of those bottles while the men around her cheered.

"Oh, she's an Asgardian Valkyrie. I don't really know her name because she never told me." Carol quirked an eyebrow but Thor continued, "She's a friend, we fought our way out of her with my adopted brother and Banner, then we went to kill my sister together. She was evil and wanted to kill us all." He clarified and Carol nodded slowly. "She's always drinking, this one time she finished an entire huge jug in mere seconds. And she's tough and fights really well."

"I don't know if she's good enough though," Thor added, "Given how your just very," he gestured vaguely at her as Carol stared at him, "sexual power and prowess and all that. Even I probably..." He trailed off while his hand gestures got even wilder.

Carol laughed and left him to interact with the mysterious brunette.

"Hey." She took the sit beside her and the brunette turned around. Brown eyes staring back at her and Carol noticed the white paint across her face.

"Hello to you too, you drink?" She tossed a bottle and Carol grinned.

They uncapped the bottle at the same time and lifted it up, gulping down every last drop. To her utter surprise, the brunette finished the bottle before her and dropped it, letting out a satisfied moan while Carol finished the last few drops.

"Wow," she commented and the brunette simply handed her another one.

Just like that, Carol lost, every damn round. She didn't even manage to win a single one and somehow, the brunette wasn't getting drunk no matter how many bottles they were downing. Carol was already feeling a little light-headed, which must have meant something since it took a lot for her to ever get drunk.

"I heard you're good with your hands," the brunette placed a thumb over her hands and traced circles over it lightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Carol teased, taking another sip.

The teasing went back and forth until the two of them were a little tipsy.

The brunette pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "Say, let's call it a night and I'll take you to my place. Maybe I'll even tell you my name."

"Maybe you wouldn't need to," Carol pulled her even closer and let her lips brush against the brunette's ears, "Because the only name you'll be screaming tonight is mine."

The brunette pulled their faces together and claimed her lips hungrily.

 

xxx

 

"How was your night?" Thor commented as they strolled out of Sakaar.

"It was good. Brunnhilde was fantastic. Last night was hot and one of the best I ever had. She even said she would fight for us if we needed her to."

"Brunnhilde?" Thor questioned.

"Her name," Carol laughed as he stared at her in disbelief. "Honestly, you must have done something wrong, because it wasn't that hard to get it."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i can be found on tumblr [@absolutemperor](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@absolutemperor4](https://twitter.com/absoultemperor4)


End file.
